1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a printing apparatus that designates at least one sheet feeding unit among a plurality of sheet feeding units, and performs printing on a sheet that is fed from the sheet feeding unit, and a method for controlling the same, and a storage medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are copiers and printers that can temporarily store image data in a storage area (such as a hard disk or a memory) and, by reading out the image data from this storage area, repeatedly print the same data (see, for example, Japanese Patent No. 414949). Note that the image data in this context includes image data obtained by a scanner and image data obtained from print data received from a host computer. Specifically, in recent days, there are copiers and printers that can store not only image data but also print data that was received from a host computer and not converted into image data, and can perform printing based on the stored print data at an arbitrary timing.
However, print settings of an image forming apparatus, such as a copier, a printer, or the like, when image data is printed may be changed from those when the image data was stored in the image forming apparatus, and in such a case an unexpected printed material may be obtained. For example, when a specific sheet feeding unit was designated as a paper feed source for feeding a sheet on which the image data is to be printed, paper that is set in the specific sheet feeding unit may be changed between when the image data was stored and when the image data is printed. Therefore, when printing the image data, it is likely that an unexpected sheet (plain paper, thick paper, and the like) is fed and a printed material using the unexpected sheet is obtained.